


New Year

by Agents_R_Us



Series: Morse Code: A Year [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Double Drabble, F/F, Introspection, New Year's Kiss, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_R_Us/pseuds/Agents_R_Us
Summary: Bobbi likes the idea of starting with a kiss.





	1. Bobbi

Bobbi likes the idea of starting with a kiss.

Though it’s officially past midnight, people are still screaming _“ONE!”_ in a way that t he doctor in Bobbi is sure can’t be good for the vocal chords, lungs, ears, or, you know, entire body, but she really can’t complain without being awesomely hypocritical. The TV is blaring right next to her ears, so Bobbi’s one-hundred percent sure they wouldn’t be thanking her if she could feel them at all right now.

But it’s worth it— _so_ worth it—because Daisy has the power to take the world out from under her feet.

They’re alone, which is a fun aberration. Coulson’s annual American New Year’s party was canceled when Daisy’s parents decided to commemorate their anniversary with a cruise. Do-not-pass-go-do-not-collect-two-hundred-dollars _canceled_. No one else offered to host the party, least of all Bobbi, who didn’t feel at all comfortable with the idea of a takeover.

Bobbi’s running mental circles when Daisy suddenly breaks off.

“You’re thinking,” she says, panting slightly. “Stop it.”

_ Is her mouth really that red, or is it the TV?  _ Bobbi doesn’t get an answer. Daisy presses their lips back together, and the blonde wants nothing but to comply.


	2. Daisy

A million voices scream “ _ONE!”_ in an unintelligible, guttural cacophony. Daisy’s always been afraid of this part, when primal yells begin blaring from speakers and a million twisted faces overtake the screen. It's one of those illogical fears that's grown with her instead of shrinking away. This image has featured in her nightmares year-round from the first time May let her watch the ball drop until today. Each year of her childhood, she’d hidden behind the couch with Jemma, signing to the older girl and promising next year, _next year,_ she’d watch with the rest of her family.

That dream was never realized but, somewhere along the way Daisy found that bringing along a captive (whoever her S.O. happened to be at the time) and subjecting everyone to a little PDA worked well as an inhibitor. Tonight, she’d dragged Bobbi off the couch and pressed their lips together as soon as the count-down started.

Only, it isn’t working like it’s supposed to. They’re both concentrating on something else.

“You’re thinking,” she says, as much to herself as Bobbi. “Stop it.”

Daisy grabs her wife’s shirt collar and pulls her lips down again, silently willing them both to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm doing this thing where I set myself up for failure, A.K.A trying to write one fic a week for a year. Anyway, we'll see what happens.
> 
> Happy New Years :)


End file.
